Not enough
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Max Russo has a problem, but his sister Alex can help him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

**Not enough**

**Max Russo is not happy. It's been a few years since he took over the sandwich-shop. Yes, the shop is more popular than ever, but Max feel that he want something that he doesn't have.**

So what is it he feel he do not have? The answer is, a big dick.

Even when he's horny his dick is sa damn tiny. Because of that problem, he can not keep a girlfriend for more than a few days and that makes him kinda angry.

One day when Max is about to close the shop for the day, his sister Alex show up.

Being the family-wizard with full magic powers, Alex appear in a cloud of multi-colored light.

"Hi there, Max! Are things going okay?" says Alex with a bright friendly smile.

"If you ask about the shop it's okay...about me as a person it's crap." says Max.

"Please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." says Alex.

"It's really not something I wanna talk to my sister about. Especially since my sister is a very awesome woman who has everything she's ever wanted." says Max.

"Yeah, I do have everything I could ever want, but I can still help my little brother." says Alex.

"Okay...this is so embarrassing..." says Max. "I'm too fucking small."

"You're not as short as you used to be." says Alex.

"No, you don't understand. A special part of me is too damn small..." says Max.

"Uh...are you saying that you don't have enough meat in your dick?" says Alex.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm talking about." says Max.

"I can help you with that. It's easy...at least for a chick like me who have full wizard-powers." says Alex.

"Okay. Please help me, Alex." says Max.

"Sure, bro. First of all, pull down your pants." says Alex in a casual tone as if it was normal for a woman to ask her younger brother to do that.

"What...?" says Max confused.

"I need to see how small your dick really is. Otherwise I can't help you." says Alex.

Max pull down his pants and show his tiny little excuse for a dick.

"Oh poor you!" says Alex when she sees how tiny Max' dick is. "Your dick is less than one inch in length. How can you bang chicks with that?"

"I can't. That's part of the problem." says Max.

"Not much longer. I know how to transform that little piece of crap into a man's macho-dick. The type of dick that makes girls cry with joy." says Alex.

Alex swing her wand and Max' tiny weak dick glow with a blue light as it grow into a strong big sexy dick.

"There ya go! Now you have the tool to make chicks happy in bed." says Alex.

"Cool. Thanks, Alex, but I don't know what I can do in return." says Max.

"In return? You don't have to do anything to pay me for your brand new dick. It's for free." says Alex.

"Really? That's awesome." says Max.

Max is about to pull his pants back up when Alex stop him.

"Wait a sec, boy! We should make sure that your new cool dick works the way it should." says Alex as she starts to stroke Max dick.

"Ahhh, yes! That feels good..." moans Max.

"Slow down, don't cum too fucking early." whisper Alex in a sexy tone.

"I wasn't going to cum at all..." says Max.

"Oh yeah? I think you were, cause the sounds you made tells me that you wanted to." says Alex.

Alex stroke Max' dick harder and faster.

"Why are you doing that so fast if you don't want me to cum, sis?" moans Max.

"It's a lesson to teach you to hold back even though you're all horny." says Alex with a sexy smile.

"Slow down, please..." says Max. "I will cum soon if you go that fast."

"Okay." says Alex as she stop what she is doing.

"I'm looking forward to using my new dick." says Max.

"Is there a specific chick you have in mind for that?" says Alex.

"Yeah. Her name's Della and she's really sexy." says Max.

"So why haven't you made a move on her?" says Alex.

"Because I knew that with the tiny dick I had, she wouldn't like me, but now with this championship-dick I can totally bang her hard." says Max.

"Nice. Good luck with Della. See ya." says Alex as she disappear in flash of magical green light.

Max stroke his dick a bit, trying to not cum, as Alex were teaching him to.

20 minutes later, Max finally let go and cum, spraying his seed on the floor.

The next day after having closed the shop for the day, Max goes to Waverly Blackout Club where he knows Della like to hang out.

Max finds her by the bar with a purple drink in her hand.

Della is wearing a white tight short leather dress that look awesome against her black skin.

"Hi, beauty!" says Max in a manly tone as he walk up to Della.

"Hi there, man!" says Della in a warm seductive tone.

"Are you free?" says Max.

"I don't have a boyfriend if that's what you ask me." says Della.

"Nice. I'm single too." says Max.

"What's your name?" says Della.

"Max Russo." says Max.

"I'm..." begins Della.

"Della Omaad, yes I know." says Max.

"Yeah, that's me and I'm not really surprised. Guys know my name." says Della.

"Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?" says Max.

"First I need to make sure that you have a big dick." says Della.

"Is this big enough?" says Max as he gently grab Della's right hand and put it down his own pants so she can feel his dick.

"Mmm, yes! Such a big dick. Me wanna find a private place for sure." says Della.

25 minutes later in the apartment above the sandwich-shop.

"Wow! So cool that you live right on top of the place where you work." says Della.

"I'm the owner of the place so I can live here with no problems." says Max.

"OMG, I'm so horny." says Della as she pull off her dress.

"Shit, you have big sexy boobs." says Max with a smile when he notice that Della has big dark round D-cup boobs.

"I get that from my mom. She has big boobs too." says Della.

Zack pull down his pants and his big strong dick pop out and it's already hard.

"Is there someone in your family that you get you big dick from?" says Della.

"No, not really." says Max in a manly tone.

"You're just lucky. Cool." says Della with a sweet friendly smile.

"Suck my dick, baby." says Max.

"Yes, sir." says Della with a sexy tone as she goes down on her knees in front of Max and starts to gently suck his big dick.

"You have nice soft lips." says Max.

Della smile in response and starts sucking harder and faster.

"Mmm, feels good..." moans Max.

5 minutes later, Della stop sucking and says "Wanna bang me now?"

"Of course, baby." says Max.

Della goes down on all 4 on the couch and Max push his dick into her pussy from behind.

"Sorry that I have no condom..." says Max.

"That's okay. I hate condoms so much. I want you to cum in me. I take pills and have no damn STD so nothing can happen." says Della.

"I don't have any STD either so you're right, it's okay." says Max.

Max starts to fuck Della slow and sexy.

"Awww, yes! This is so sexy." moans Della.

"I know, baby." says Max.

"Please call me Della." moans Della.

"Oh yeah, Della!" moans Max.

"Fuck me!" moans Della.

Max starts to fuck Della harder and faster.

"Yes! Me like this so much. Fuck me. Bang me. Do me." moans Della.

10 minutes later.

"Oh yeah! Fucking awesome!" moans Max as he cum deep inside Della's sweet pussy.

"YES! So dang amazing!" moans Della with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Della, now you're my girlfriend." says Max. "My very sexy and really slutty girlfriend."

Max is really happy to finally after a long time have a beautiful sexy girlfriend who love him a lot.

**The End.**


End file.
